Prime reporting instructions
Congratulations on your prime find and welcome to the Top 5000 List in Chris Caldwell's The Largest Known Primes database! You will fall into one of these categories: #If this is your first prime submission and you do not already have a Prover-Account, please see Creating a Prover-Account. #If you have a Prover-Account but don't yet have a Proof-Code for the project you are submitting the prime for, please see Creating a New Proof-Code. #If you have a Prover-Account, have already submitted a prime, AND are submitting another prime for the same project, then please use your existing Proof-Code for that project. See Submitting your Prime. NOTE: There are several prime finding projects at PrimeGrid. Please make sure you are granting the proper credit! ---- Creating a Prover-Account Create a “Prover-Account” at Create a New Prover-Account . You will need to provide the following information: #Your first and last name (or full name) #A username (this will be used to log into your Primes database account) #Your surname (last name) #Email address Note: If you need further help, you can click on the “Click here to add help” and additional instructional text will appear in green. See here for an example. Select “Press here to submit this entry”. A review page will come up. If all looks correct, select the “Press this to complete submission”. NOTE: At this time you will be sent an email with a “One Time Password” and a link to change the password. Each time you submit a new prime or make a change to your account, you will be asked for your username and password. After you create a Prover-Account, you will have an option to change your password or create a new proof code. At this time, it is best to go ahead and change your password. Therefore, select the first link. NOTE: You'll have to check your email for your current password. You will be brought to the next screen to change your password. Follow the onscreen instructions. Once your password has been changed, you will see the next screen. Click on “Return to Your Prover-Account Page”. You will be brought to the next screen. This is your main page now at the Prime Pages. All transactions can take place from this page. You might want to bookmark this page for future prime finds. Now that you have your Prover-Account, you'll need to create a Proof-Code for your prime. See the next section on “Creating a New Proof-Code”. Creating a New Proof-Code From your Prover-Account page (see screenshot above), select “Create a New Proof-Code”. If you are not signed in, you will be asked for your username and password. Note: If you already have a Prover-Account, you can access it HERE. You will need to provide TWO (2) types of credit: the “proof method” and “other persons, projects, or programs”. It is very IMPORTANT that proper credit is given as you will not be able to modify the Proof-Code once you submit it. #Select “Jean Penne's LLR” as the proof method #If the “other persons, projects, or programs section” has a change icon, please select “Change”. Otherwise, just replace “none” with one of the following list of usernames as credits: *If the prime is from the 321 Prime Search, use: PG, Srsieve *If the prime is from the Cullen Prime Search, use: PG, gcwsieve, MultiSieve *If the prime is from the Prime Sierpinski Problem, use: PG, Srsieve, PrimeSierpinski *If the prime is from the Proth Prime Search, use: PG, Srsieve, PSieve *If the prime is from the Proth Prime Search Extended, use: PG, Srsieve, PSieve *If the prime is from the Sophie Germain Prime Search, use: PG, TwinGen *If the prime is from The Riesel Problem, use: PG, Srsieve *If the prime is from the Woodall Prime Search, use: PG, gcwsieve, MultiSieve NOTE: These credits are case sensitive so type them EXACTLY as they appear here. It is best to just copy and paste from the list above. See below for an example code for the Proth Prime Search. NOTE: Each project has different credit so be sure to review the list above for the proper credit. After selecting “Press here to submit this entry”, a review page will come up. If all looks correct, select the “Press here to complete submission”. You will be assigned a Proof-Code. Since it was proved using Jean Penne's LLR program your new Proof-Code will be in the form of L###. In the example below, the Proof-Code is L647. 'The email you received will list what project your prime was found in. If your prime is from the Proth Prime Search, please click HERE. Otherwise, you can either select your Prover-Account (in the example above it's the name Sample) or your Proof-Code (in the example above it's L647). If you choose the Prover-Account method, you'll be brought to this screen. Use option 1 below in the “Submitting your Prime” section. If you choose Proof-Code method, you'll be brought to this screen. Use option 2 below in the “Submitting your Prime” section. Submitting your Prime Now you are ready to submit your prime. This can be done in one of two ways. #Go to your Prover-Account page and click “Submit primes using the proof code: L###”. If you have several proof codes, make sure you select the one that is appropriate for the prime you found. You can reach your Prover-Account by selecting the following link and entering your username or your Database id. You can find your Database id in the email that was sent to you. http://primes.utm.edu/bios/page.php?id= #Go to your Proof-Code L### page and click “Submit primes using this code as:” “your username”. You can reach your Proof Code page by selecting the following link and entering your L### Proof-Code in the code field.http://primes.utm.edu/bios/code.php?code= Regardless of the method you choose, you will be sent to the same page. There you will find a box where you can list your prime. Please copy it EXACTLY how it appears in the PrimeGrid notification email that was sent to you (or how it appears at the bottom of your PrimeGrid Account page.) The easiest method is to copy and paste it. NOTE: one prime per line. You may see additional information after your prime referencing divisibility. For example, 3*2^2291610+1 Divides GF(2291607, 3), GF(2291609, 5) Please make sure to include that as well. Select “Press here to submit these prime(s)”. A review page will come up. If all looks correct, select the “Press to complete submission” button. The following page will be displayed with a direct link to your prime. That completes the prime submission process. At this point, you can also go to the ”Status Page” and see your prime in the pending stage. Once primality has been confirmed, your prime will enter into the database. Congratulations! Once again welcome to the Top 5000 List in Chris Caldwell's The Largest Known Primes database! You might want to bookmark these pages for future reference: *Prover-Account page (username or Database id needed): http://primes.utm.edu/bios/page.php?id= *Proof-Code L### page (L### code needed): http://primes.utm.edu/bios/code.php?code= If you have any questions or concerns, please contact us and we will surely resolve any problem. If you do not wish to publish your prime, let us know and we will credit it anonymously. Thank you for participating in PrimeGrid. Good Luck finding more primes!!! Category:Prime numbers Category:Instructions